Class of Konoha
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: Pre-ninja school, see the loveable adventures they went through. a little SasuNaru. And lots of chibi cutness, and funny jokes. ...please review


**An idea that must be written down! Haha! It's gonna be funny. So be prepared to witness Class of Konoha - Pre-ninja Academy. **

Iruka had all the ninjas gathered into their old classroom. The sensei had a few tears in his eyes.

"Well. It's been, a while since I've seen all of you here. And to think all of you became successful graduates."

Naruto gave a little yawn and rested his chin in his hands. This was gonna be boring.

Iruka plugged in a t.v and popped in a tape.

"I've taught all of you since you were five years old. You were all so cute. I was only 15 at the time. Seeing this was ten years ago."

Sakura raised her hand.

"Iruka -sensei? Did you become a chunin at a very young age?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes, i was 14. But they wanted me to train the next generation. It was such an honor."

Just then voice broke the (very annoyed) silence.

"Oi, did I miss anything."

Naruto turned around.

"You!" he said pointing at the figure at the door.

"It's not polite to point... dobe"

Sakura turned around. "Sasuke- kun! You came back!"

The Uchiha sat down next to Naruto.

"No. I just got an offer I couldn't refuse. I'll be taking my leave after our reunion."

Naruto scowled. "Nyah! You're so mean Sasuke!"

Iruka smiled and pushed play, and the video began.

Konoha Class . Iruka , teacher. Filmed with help of Kakashi and Gai.

The screen focused and Iruka waved to the camera.

Iruka: "Kakashi! Is it on??"

The 17 year old Kakashi moved his fingers out of the lense.

"Yes! Are you really going to do this. We're teens. We need to raise hell, not tie little kids shoes and wipe their noses." he stated, zooming out to show all the kids.

Iruka shook his head. "Aye Kakashi, just film. Oh! Aren't they precious!" he said admiring the kids and their pictures. Gai clapped his hands together.

"Well, now that we've come. We can leave. Come Iruka!" he said, opening the door. There was a slight slamming sound as Iruka stopped Gai from leaving.

"No! You are staying" he said sternly, looking over his shoulder.

Kakashi sighed. "The same... applies to me. Doesn't it?" And with a nod from his friend. His fate was sealed.

Kakashi cheered up and turned his camera towards the class. "Let's go see all of them" he said. Iruka nodded. The camera focused on a little boy with his hair pulled back. Iruka smiled. "This is Shikamaru"

Shikamaru showed his picture to Kakashi. "Do you like my picture??" Kakashi smiled at the young boy. "My, my! What a lovely pineapple!" he cheered. Shikamaru's eyes watered. "I-it was a self portrait!" Gai laughed. "Oh! How could you do that! You're so mean!"

Iruka patted the boy's spiky hair. "Don't listen to Kakashi. He like teasing people. That's why no one likes him"

Gai snatched the camera from Kakashi. "Oh! You got dissed! I gotta see that expression!" zooms camera in. Kakashi scowls. "Shut off the camera, before I shut you down permanently."

They moved onto their next student. "This is Hinata. Hello Hinata, what are you drawing??"

The tiny Hinata twiddled her little thumbs. "I-um- I'm drawing, a , it's a-"

Iruka. "Awe! It's ok! Don't be shy! No one is laughing at you." Hinata twiddled her thumbs.

"I-er, um.." Iruka smiled. "It's ok. If you don't want to say anything. It's ok." and with a light pat on her back, they moved on.

The camera settled on a boy who would soon have all the happiness sucked out of him. A tiny, cubby, and positively adorable Uchiha Sasuke.

Iruka beamed brightly. "Ah! Here's our little ninja genius. Hello Sasuke!"

The boy looked up with bright , glittering eyes. "Iruka -sensei!! Hi!" Gai opened the door.

"Ah, come right in. Sasuke! Someone's here to see you!"

The tiny Uchiha smiled brightly. 'Itachi!!!" The older Uchiha handed Sasuke a bag. "You forgot your lunch. Mom sent me over to give it to you."

Itachi gave a yelp as his younger brother hugged his legs. "Itachi. Do you have to go?" he said, almost tripping Itachi.

The Uchiha sighed. "Yes Sasuke. I'll pick you up when school is over. Cool it! You're ruining the Uchiha reputation."

Sasuke let go. "Ok! Bye Chi- Chi!"

"Don't call me that!"

And sitting in the corner was a yung, energetic Naruto.

'Iruka - Iruka! Why are they filming us?''

Iruka smiled . " Nothing you should be concerned about. And no talking! Remember your in time out."

Naruto scowled. "I keep telling you I didn't do it!"

Kakashi laughed. "Oh m! He reminds me of Obito. Haha... rest his soul wouldn't wanna be stuck teaching that mess"

**Naruto Hey!**

**Kakashi: Damn... **

Gai walked over to a shy little girl sitting in one of the desks.

"Hello. What's you name?"

"Sakura"

"That's a nice name, why are you sitting all alone?"

"They make fun of my forehead."

Gai, who hasn't seen her forehead under the mess of hair, sighed. "It's nothing to cry about."

He pushed back her hair. "Aghh! Holy crap Kakashi get a load of that forehead! It blocks out the sun!!"

"Damn that's a big forehead! You could land a helicopter on that!"

The brown haired ninja sighed. "Will you two grow up! Might I have to remind you that you have faults too. Bowl cut and mask freak!"

The tape fizzed out an refocused as the children were about to have snack time.

"Iruka-sensei! What's for snack time!" Ino asked, waving her hand in the air.

Iruka looked in the closet. "Let's see. Ah! You may have either a cookie, or a cupcake. And some apple juice."

Sasuke looked at the different cookies and cupcakes.

"I'm gonna have a cup cake."

Sakura bounded over to the sweets. "Me too"

"I don't feel like it anymore. I'll have a cookie"

"Me too"

Sasuke looked over at the pink haired student, and thought up a plan.

"I like Naruto..."

"Me t-WHAT!!!"

Kakashi shook the camera a bit as he laughed. "Good one kid. She fell for it!!!"

Sasuke looked up. "Fell for what???"

The silver haired teen stopped laughing. "I didn't know you could be yaoi at that age!!!"

Meanwhile, Gai was playing a game of patty cake with Kiba.

"Patty cake patty cake, baker man.

Bake me a cake as fast as you can.

Roll it, and knead it, and mark it with a K.

And put it in the oven for Kiba and me!"

Kiba stopped a moment. "What about Akamaru?" he asked, opening his hood to reveal a tiny newborn puppy no bigger the your palm.

Gai looked down at it. 'Awe! That's so cute!"

Kiba smiled "he's my best friend! He was born yesterday!"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Gai patted Kiba's head. "Hold on a minute, ok!"

He opened the classroom door to see a tiny, 6 year old Rock Lee.

Gai looked down at the young soon to be taijutsu ninja. "Yes. May I help you?"

Lee held out a paper. "I was told by Asuma senpai to give this information notice to Iruka-sensei! I hope I'm not late!"

Gai smiled. "Not at all. I'll give him the paper so you can hurry along to class. Thank you young one" Lee waved good bye , handed the paper to Gai, and hurried down the hall.

Gai chuckled as Lee struggled to get his classroom door open. "Heh heh, cute kid"

Kakashi was sitting at a small yellow table with some of the tiny students. Listening to their 5 year old gossip.

"Ino! Why didn't you tell me you had the new ninja Barbie!"

"Ninja Barbie? What are you talking about?"

Kakashi sighed, they talked about the same stuff over and over again. He needed to change the subject.

"So girls!" he said, grabbing Sakura, Ino and Hinata's attention.

"Drawn any good pictures?"

"No" "Nope" "N-no sir"

"Um... seen any good picture books?"

"No" "Nope" "N-no sir"

"-sigh- What's new with Sasuke?"

"Oh everything's new with Sasuke!" "He's the best!!!" "I-, I f-forget. Who's Sasuke???"

**--**

**Chapter One is Complete!! **


End file.
